Trainmates
by xKyrie
Summary: "Don't you think it's rather romantic enough that we met in a train station?" He commented looking at her suggestively. "Yes, It urges me to ditch you perhaps?" NaruSaku
1. Naruto

**AN: **Edited. Please tell me if there are grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta yet but I really wanted to post this chapter as soon as I could and there you go. And yes, this time I'll update, I already wrote the next chapter so do tell me if I should continue this story. ^^ God bless!

**Disclaimer: **Characters and the anime, _**Naruto**_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved.

* * *

_I look at her and have to smile  
as we go driving for a while  
her hair blowing in the open windows of my car  
as we go, the traffic lights,  
_

-Stephen Speaks, Passenger Seat.

**Chapter 1**: _Naruto_

He cursed; it had been three weeks since he left the office without leaving a notice. He had planned to write a letter for his boss a day after his absence but before he knew it, a long time has passed already.

_Boy, he is surely getting loads of scolding today. _

He tried to recall the last weeks and was once again have been remembered of the very reason of his absence.

His best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, known as woman magnet and the one who grew up with him from toddler days… _**died**_.

His death had been more than a shock. Nobody knew that the Uchiha Icon would be taken away by a simple car accident. For Naruto who was at a client's house, arranging the papers for an upcoming case, the dreadful phone call from Kiba, was more than a surprise. It was beyond that, and Naruto wasted no second to fly back to Tokyo that day.

It was a chaotic event as he tried to arrange all the papers that were left in his custody. Taxes and electric, water, automobiles, insurances, all those types of bills were given at his hands. And as if that wasn't enough, he also had to arrange the funeral.

Sasuke had once told him, in passing, that he wished to be buried near his parents' graves. It was on a hill, at a peaceful town of just along the corner of Konoha. Almost_ all_ of the Uchihas were buried on that place and now with the addition of the youngest heir.

People, women and men of all ages (those who claim to know 'Sasuke-kun'), all tried to be part of the supposed to be private burial. Which is understandable, Uchiha clan is one of the oldest families in Konohagakure and it dated way back before. Sad to say, but now the clan is officially dead.

Add to the fact that Sasuke is magnate businessman, known for having large chain of businesses ranging from food to fashion. More than half of his three weeks AWOL was spent in trying to certify if a person was really Sasuke's 'acquaintance or not.

Everything was not an easy feat, considering that Sasuke had a large sum left and no will drafted. Relatives out of no where popped up, all claiming for the deceased's property. Some even had the gall to declare that Sasuke owed them a certain amount of money, bringing in 'papers' for evidence.

A thing Naruto's certain that is impossible, since he personally knew that his best friend is never the one to borrow things.

_Really_, and though he is a certified lawyer, a professional (not by choice, mind you), Naruto had to use all of his resisting powers from just cursing it all and be damned. He thought again, about the awaiting papers left in Kiba's home, partnered with those greedy people ready to pounce on the Uchiha's wealth...

One thought was left in his mind;

_Sasuke, you bastard_.

* * *

After an earful of scolding and a mountain pile of paperwork, Naruto found himself out of the law firm by eleven-thirty-five in the evening. He gleefully dragged himself out of the suffocating hell-hole the moment he signed the last paper for the day.

_Finally._

Now, he can go home and have himself a nice warm bath and a yummy serving of the best food ever cooked on earth: Ichiraku Ramen. He almost drooled there and then, relishing the satisfying feeling of the mouthwatering treat. With hunger as his fuel, he walked faster and then swiftly turned left to the familiar path that would lead him to the parking space.

He was only a meter away from his destination when the sudden ring of the phone got his almost undivided attention (it is _ramen_ after all). The well-known tune of Sponge Bob Square Pants theme enveloped the area and Naruto had no trouble looking for the electronic device.

"Hey, buddy!"

He looked at the electronic device confusedly, his muddled brain worked slowly to identify who is the caller. Naruto tried to rack his mind, the voice was so familiar and the greeting was sure to give a lot away. But it took him another ten seconds and another 'Hey!' before he remembered to whom the voice belonged.

"Kiba?"

"Yes, what the hell is wrong with you? Aren't you slow today or something?"

"Uh," Naruto tiredly scratched his neck, "No, just tired from today's work," he continued having not much energy to retort on the insult. They talked for a few more minutes while Naruto resumed walking, he was almost at the end of the parking space when he suddenly remembered something.

"Damn It!" When he took notice of the area, he was suddenly harshly reminded that he did not have his car with him. Just last night, he was forced to leave the car in the hands of a kind old man who rescued him when it broke down. The man told him that he will be able to repair it and in doing so he would have to wait a day or more.

Taken aback with his yell, Kiba immediately took offense and angrily replied, "What the! You promised, you idiot!"

"No, it's not you bastard, okay okay. I'll come today okay? Just wait for me there, Cherry grove station, bye."

Naruto's irritation was obvious with the way he answered and he wearily ran a hand through his hair. Without waiting for the reply, he cut off the connection and stalked back to the entrance, muttering curses along the way.

* * *

He ditched idea of riding the bus, it was tiresome for him and he would have preferred to get to Kiba's place immediately. After seeing the untimely traffic, he decided that he couldn't afford to take the cab too for obvious reasons.

Having no other mode of transportation and given that he figured it would be the best choice possible; he, for the first time since he got his car, took the train.

He was used to having his car that upon reaching the close to empty station, he began to feel an eerie uncomfortable sensation as he sat down in an empty bench. The station had a scheduled maintenance this midnight cutting the trips to some stations and so the people had opted to ride in other means of travel.

He found himself observing people whose number he can easily count in his hands. An old man, donned in mismatched colors of green, brown and… pink was dozing in the far corner of the station.

Three people, a family he supposed, was standing huddled left of his direction as they talked in hushed whispers. The only girl in the group explained something with deliberate movements of her hands. Then a pair of lovers sat on the bench two seats away from him they were leaning on each other with their hands clasped tightly.

Last of all, is a weird pink-haired lady, who sat in the nearest bench beside him. Why weird? She sat with her feet propped, staring straight into the air.

She was smiling but Naruto was certain that those were tears in her eyes. And as if that wasn't enough, she stood up abruptly, her right hand outstretched and turned to walk… towards the edge of the station.

Somewhere in between these, he heard the faint sound of the 12 o' clock train coming.

_What the hell?_

_...Watch them glimmer in her eyes_  
_ In the darkness of the evening..._

_

* * *

_

Owari

**Review?** :D


	2. Sakura

**Summary: **_"Don't you think it's rather romantic enough that we met in a train station?" He commented looking at her suggestively. "Yes, It urges me to ditch you perhaps?" _**NaruSaku**

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for those who read and reviewed. I hope you review my story once again, I'll be very happy to read your comments. ;3

**Disclaimer: **Characters and the anime, _**Naruto**_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved.

* * *

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too_

-Selina Quintanilla, Dreaming of you Tonight

"You're hopeless," I tuned out the rest of Ino's statement and packed my bag ready to go to work. Ino had been repeatedly saying things over and over these past weeks. I'm not sure if she ever remembered everything she has said. I easily got tired of listening.

At the first days of the three weeks her words hit me right on target. During those times I felt hopeless. A class A utter idiot. But as the time passed by the impact of the words wore down. Instead I feel a numb feeling. I feel nothing but just plain sadness. Like a hollow resounding melody within me.

The days after his demise were nothing but pointless blur, I don't know what happened but the night next to his burial I suddenly found my body in autopilot mode. I believe that I need to do something, something, anything except mope around.

Thus began a cycle of waking up, bathing, dressing, eating, and working, eating, studying, and then sleeping. Tedious and boring as it may seem I don't care.

_Unfortunately, this is now my life._

**Chapter 2**: Sakura

The hospital was busy by daytime, loads of different people entered and exited. And before she knew it, it was already eleven in the evening. The head doctor had seen her 'tired' body ready to sleep out any moment and so she was ushered forcibly out of the establishment.

Sakura let out an inaudible irritated sound. She was so not yet ready to go home. She has planned to help until early in the morning, until all people at the hospital were treated.

And darn, she thought she could lose herself to work.

Giving out a sigh, she headed to the train stations. She was too exhausted to take the bus and besides, it was only fifteen minutes after eleven. Surely, the train is still functioning right now ne?

When she reached the station she was relieved to find out that there is still a ride left, one for twelve o' clock. There were few commuters and she sadly noted that everyone seemed to have their companions with them. She took a seat in the nearest bench and unintentionally looked in the direction of two people.

They were lovers, four seats away from her and she was horrified to notice a tad bit late—that they were about to kiss. Their mouth met in a passionate lip lock and it was all the motivation that Sakura needed to turn her head abruptly on the other direction.

_She should not have seen that._

They painfully reminded her of him. Without knowing, her mind wandered and it was filled with thoughts of him. She thought about the times they have spent together. She vividly recalled his black eyes. Oh, how she missed him.

She remembered the last night that she had seen him, he had said goodbye then. He told her that she should stop whatever she's doing because she won't get anything out of it. She cried that day, screamed at him and begged him to stay. She told him she would do everything, anything just for Him.

His back was facing her during that time, but he turned around and faced her. He looked at her straight in the eyes and told her that she is annoying. It didn't hurt that much like he had first said those words at her. She was certain; because she knew (and she hoped) deep inside that it wasn't that normally chastising type he said. He stated it, not of outright annoyance and she doesn't know how she thought of it like that… she just… felt so. Then he approached her, he stood beside her and bent down to whisper something in her ears.

'_Thank You_.'

When he said it she was utterly shocked, the pink-haired lady could not think of anything else but relief, happiness… and nothing else but relief. Sakura had foolishly believed he would reconsider. But that was all bull and when she found her consciousness she discovered that he left her alone _without a trace_.

Her last vision of him, were his soft black eyes peering at her.

_That was it._

She wept for a week after that, it was her worst and she was more than thankful in having Ino by her side.

She tried to change her thoughts, opting to think about their other memories. Those were the happiest moments of her life. She recalled their unexpected 'date', the one that she had forced him to do. They watched a movie that day and they ate a cozy restaurant where he told her, a little reluctant, about his family. And then to the time when she had surprised him for his birthday, she remembered making him blush and it was all because of a tomato.

She treasured every time, every moment they have spent together.

Maybe because they were so few, or because she figured those times will never happen again. But always, without a fail, she treasure their interactions.

She smiled bitterly.

_Where are those moments now?_

She was harshly brought back down into reality when a loud voice called out.

"Miss!" it was undeniably male and near her. He yelled once again and through Sakura's disoriented mind, she faintly saw alarmed blue eyes and blond hair before the sound of the train coming got both of their attention.

_Screech_.

* * *

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly..._

**t.n.c

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:** _I_

Please review. (:_  
_


End file.
